


Split

by AyanoTateyama



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kagepro spoilers, Spoilers, Spoilers for -the deceiving-, ayakano sib fic, i feel like i need to mention this 5 times or s/t wow, i read the spoilers today and i Had to dedicate a fic to kano and ayano i just couldn't help myself, i'm never gonna write with proper syntax am i, kano shuuya and tateyama ayano are the most important characters on this Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyanoTateyama/pseuds/AyanoTateyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayano unwraps the red fabric from around her neck, and drapes it around his own, and that's where it begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up this morning and my friend had linked me to the spoilers and we literally discussed ayano and kano for 5 hrs, maybe more, kagepro fucked me up so much
> 
> so yeah, final warning. major spoilers, though i suppose if you haven't read them it will be hard to tell what exactly is going on, since this is so vague

She wraps the scarf around him, slow and gentle and steady.

“Are you sure you can do this?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” he waves her off, “Don’t worry about me.”

She smiles, though her eyebrows are still turned up, wrinkling her forehead. “I can’t help but worry about you! You’re, god, you’re just 14, I don’t know how you’re gonna manage this without getting caught,” she hesitates, fingers lingering on the red muffler. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this. It’s too risky, and- and I don’t want you to miss your own classes either. I can’t ask you to do this.”

“Look,” he grabs her hands, stroking her palms with his thumbs. “We already decided this. Have a little faith, why don’t you?”

She smiles for real this time, pulling his hands and fitting her thumbs in the spaces between his thumb and pointer finger. She is soft and her touch is like silk, and the sight of her face makes him feel warm, more than the scarf ever could.

“I do have faith in you, Shuuya. I trust _you_ most of all.”

And he has to look down under the intensity of her gaze, her big brown eyes and the lashes that frame them. Something is tickling his throat, like a feather floating up through his windpipe. He stares down at her hands, how they are almost the same size as his now, they way they are interlaced with his, the tips of her cuticles melding with his pale skin, and he thinks _he can’t back out now, not when she trusts him and depends on him and loves him more than anyone else has loved him._

He swallows, trying to hide his shaky inhale. “Besides, I never really went to school all that much anyway. I’ll be fine, Ayano.”

But he must have said something wrong, because Ayano’s smile flickers. Her shoulders sag and her whole body seems to become smaller, her expression pulled down by her slight frown. She studies his face, her eyes sad. The space in his stomach fills with ice crystals, and they rip into his organs.

“I’m sorry I’m doing this to you, Shuuya," she whispers. "I really am. I know how much it really hurts, even if you won’t tell me, and I am so, _so_ sorry I'm making you do this.” She stares into his face again, and he watches every tiny quiver of her eyes on him, how the light reflects off her corneas. Her lips tremble.

“I hope you can forgive me for this.”

He hopes his eyes don’t look too hazy, because he doesn’t have the willpower to mask how they are watering right now.

She reaches forward and pulls him into a hug, and the world may spin and inside he may bleed, but as long as he has his big sister, he can walk on through the nausea and he can breathe through the pain. Ayano pulls back and straightens the folds of the scarf again.

“Nee-chan, it’s time to go,” he says, because he doesn’t know what to say and he has nothing else to say.

She takes a breath, maybe sends a prayer in those three long seconds, then squeezes his hand, and in the next moment he is out of the door and in her clothes and in her scarf and in her hair clips, and he is wearing her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> the fact that shuuya kano loved his sister so much that he knew her every little quirk, that he could imitate her so flawlessly, that he loved her so much that he would keep a secret that destroys his self esteem and fucks up his sense of identity, that he would go through all that, //imitate her corpse//, and Still love her, so so deeply. that shit Annihilates me


End file.
